Operation Steel Citadel
“You ever jumped out of a plane before?” “Can’t say I have.” “Well, as I’m sure you know by now, this is a parachute. It breaks your fall.” “Very funny.” “You pull the red strap to release it. There should be a little alarm that beeps when you should pull. Don’t pull it before, and certainly not after, or the last thing that’ll go through your mind will be your kneecaps. Got it?” “I hope so.” “Nervous?” “...Let’s get started.” Transcript (Off the Record, on route to the Citadel, the operatives talk.) (Talon readies her silenced Ithaca shotgun.) Talon: We're all ready, then? (Owl loads up her UP9S2 and pats the briefcase next to her.) Owl: As ready as I can be. (Assassin shows off his S95.) Assassin: Geared up and ready to go. (Lance decides to interject.) Lancelot: You ever jumped out of a plane before? Talon: Nah, not exactly, but I know how parachutes work. Pull red or blue to flare the chute. Owl: Can't say I have, to answer your question. Crow: Talon's right. Pull the red strap to release. (Owl gets on her parachute. The other operatives follw suit.) Owl: And there should be an alarm to mark when I should pull? Crow: Correct. Quick on the draw. We're currently at 20,00 feet. It'll sound at 6000 feet to indicate that you should pull your chute. Try not to pull it before, and certainly not after, or the last thing to cross your mind will be your kneecaps. Got it? Owl: Right. Red strap to open the chute. Getting a bit of deja vu, don't know why. Crow: Mind the poor weather. It's not ideal for skydiving, but it'll keep us off their radar. Talon: Got it. When's our exit? Assassin: We're almost to the base. Crow: Assassin's correct. 120 seconds until we get to the Citadel. Lancelot: Red strap to pull, gotta try and remember that. Assassin: Try to? You'll be a red stain on the ground if you don't. Lancelot: Thanks for that unpleasant reminder... I'll input the authorization code, so remember to wait. Crow: 60 seconds, now. Talon: Question, where do I go after securing 34? Crow: Sub bay's our designated muster point. Talon: Got it. Owl: Is there a drop order for this? Crow: Not necessarily. Try not to collide with each other, it'll both be deadly, and embarassing. (Karma, who's been tinkering with her weapon, finally speaks up, having put her parachute on already.) Karma: All ready back here. Crow: Just in time. Karma, we're jumping in 15 seconds. Remember, red strap to pull! Owl: Duly noted. (The operatives stand up, and ready theirselves.) Crow: Greenlight on the drop, go go go! (Mission Time 0:00, the operatives exit the plane at an altitude of 20 000 feet.) (Mission Time 1:04, the operatives land on the helipad, one by one.) (Mission Time 3:46, the operatives gain disguises and enter the elevator.) waiting for the RP to continue for more content